Secrets of the Heart
by inuhime313
Summary: REUPLOADED. Helena McMahon is WWE's newest Diva. But her personal life is complicated especially when it comes to her son Ryan and his father. Violence Sex Alcohol Language HHH/OC and HBK/OC
1. A Shadow

I own Helena McMahon but I don't own the WWE

Helena McMahon was always in the shadow of her older sister Stephanie. Helena's birth had been an accident, just like everything else in her life. At the age of sixteen she became pregnant, which to her parent's dismay. They wanted her to give up the baby, but Helena said she would rather put it up for adoption. When she gave birth she ended up keeping her son, she loved him and never wanted to let him go. Her mother, Linda understood but her father, Vince had been pissed.

Years later Helena's son was seven and she went into her father's company to become a Raw diva. She debated about taking her son, Ryan with her. He would be a handful, but Helena knew she could handle it. Helena had already met a few superstars from Raw. She knew Shawn Michaels and she knew Hunter, and both of them said they could look over her son when she was in the ring.

Helena and Ryan were in a limo that was driving them to the arena. "Mommy can we get some pizza when we get there?" Ryan asked. Ryan's hazel eyes were blocked by his growing dirty blonde hair of which he got from his father.

"Did you finish your homework?" Helena asked.

"Everything but math." Ryan said. "Uncle Hunter said he would help me though. He is good at math."

"Oh I guess it wouldn't hurt." Helena said.

When they reached the arena the driver opened their door and the pair went into the arena. Helena and Ryan walked down to the hall and they came to Hunter's dressing room. Helena knocked once and a moment later Hunter opened the door and smiled at Ryan. "Hey Uncle Hunter." Ryan said as he went into the dressing room. "I need help with my math homework."

"Ok I will help you just give me a minute." Hunter and Helena stepped into the hall which was almost empty. Many of the superstars had not arrived yet. "How are holding up?"

"I am fine." Helena said. "Just a little tired."

"Why don't I take Ryan for the night?" Hunter offered. "Then the three of us can have breakfast tomorrow morning."

"You know that sounds nice." Helena said after a moment of thought. "Thanks Hunter. Well I had better get to the Diva's locker room."

"Don't worry about him." Hunter said. "He will be fine, I will look over him."

"I know." Helena said before she turned and walked down to locker room.

--

Helena entered the locker room and saw Maria and Ashley talking next to Maria's locker. "Hey guys." Helena said as she opened her locker.

The Diva's looked over at Helena. "Hey." Maria said. "Where is Ryan?"

"He is with Hunter." Helena said.

"Are you sure that Ryan being with Hunter is a good idea?" Ashley asked and Helena threw her a questioning look. "I mean Hunter can be…"

"Hunter can be what Ashley?" Helena asked.

Ashley shared a look with Maria. "He can get angry sometimes." Ashley said.

"Look he wouldn't hurt Ryan." Helena said grabbing a towel. "I am sure of that."

"I know he would never mean to." Maria said. "But he could hurt Ryan."

"Look I trust him with my son." Helena said. "And that should be enough for you."

"I am sorry." Ashley said.

"Me too." Maria agreed.

"That is ok." Helena said as she went into the shower room.

--

Helena was facing Melina tonight. Last week Melina had attacked Helena after she had beaten Jillian Hall. Helena's music hit and Helena went down to the ring. She was wearing a white halter top and a pair of tripp paints. Some of the Divas like Jillian and Melina thought they were ugly, but Helena thought they were great.

Melina entered the ring and the bell rang. Helena wasted no time and she slapped Melina across the face. Melina screamed and punched Helena in the stomach. Helena kicked Melina's leg and she fell to the mat and Helena kicked her in the stomach. Helena went to the ropes and did a back flip and landed on Melina. Helena pinned her and got the three count. Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix entered behind Helena and the started beating on her. But Mickie James, Lita, and Ashley came out and helped Helena out. Now there were six divas in the ring and they were beating the shit out of each other.

"Ladies stop." A voice said and they all stopped fighting each other and looked at Jonathan Coachman. "Now since you ladies want to fight each other so bad at No Way Out it will be a seven diva over the top match for the number one contenders spot. It will be Jillian Hall vs. Mickie James vs. Lita vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Ashley vs. Melina vs. Helena. The winner will face the WWE woman's champion Trish Stratus at Wrestlemania. Good luck ladies."

--

Helena showered and changed. She grabbed her bag and left the diva's locker room. Helena went down to Hunter's dress room. Helena knocked and Hunter answered. "I thought I was going to take him for the night so you can get some rest." Hunter said.

"Oh you are." Helena said. "I just wanted to ask want time breakfast is."

"Ten." Hunter said.

"I will see you then." Helena said then she made her way down the hall and to her limo.

A/N: Please don't hurt me this is my first wrestling fanfic. Please review honestly. I promise later on in the story I will tell you why Helena is so trusting of Hunter. But for now I want you to guess. Well that is all. REVIEW.


	2. Party Time

For disclaimer see chapter 1

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Helena was laying her hotel room bed. She wasn't asleep, she couldn't sleep. Helena's cell phone rang, so she grabbed it off her night stand and answered the phone. "Hello." Helena said.

"Hey it is Ashley." A female voice said.

"What's up?" Helen asked.

"There is this great club called the Iron Dragon that me, Maria, Cena, and Jeff are g oing to." Ashley said. "You want to come? It will be fun."

"I don't know Ash." Helena said.

"Hel listen to me for a minute." Ashley said. "I know you are a mom and you don't get out much, but Ryan is with Hunter tonight. So it is time for you to actually come out for some grown up time."

"Ashley I am not sure." Helena started.

"Look honey you need to meet a guy." Ashley said. "And before you start I know you are still in love with Ryan's father, but sweetie trust me. You need to get laid." Helena felt like she was going to chook on air. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can come willingly, or I can come to you. I will kick your ass and drag you there. The choice is yours."

"Fine I will come." Helena gave in because she knew Ashley was right. Helena had not been with a man since she had gotten pregnant. She also knew Ashley would come and kick her ass if she didn't agree.

"Jeff will be there in one hour to pick you up." Ashley said. "Will that be enough time?"

"That will be plenty." Helena said as she got up and out of bed.

"See you later." Ashley said and they hung up.

--

Jeff knocked on Helena's door as she was trying to fin her leather boots. Helena abandoned her search long enough to answer the door. She motioned for Jeff to come in. Helena went back to trying to find her boots as Jeff looked around. "I need to find my leather boots and then we can go." Helena said as she looked under the bed.

"Take your time." Jeff said. The first thing to really catch his eye was the PS2 hooked up to the T.V. "You play PS2?"

"It is my son's." Helena said as she finally found her boots. "But I do play Dynasty Warriors and Kingdom Hearts." Helena sipped up her boots and she walked over to Jeff. "I am ready."

Helena was wearing a black corset top and a black skirt that hit the top of the knee. Her brown hair was flowing down her back. "Wow you look great." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Helena said with a smile. "We should go."

"Right." Jeff opened the door and they left.

Mickie, Maria, and John Cena were at the bar ordering drinks when Maria saw Jeff and Helena. "I am glad you made it." Maria said as she embraced her friend.

"I am glad too." Helena agreed as she waved for the bartender. "I will have a bud." The bartender nodded and went to grab a bottle of beer. He came back and slid it to Helena.

"Who wants to dance?" Maria asked.

"I do." Helena said as she took a drink of her beer.

"Well then get your hot ass over here and I will show you how we dance in the street." John said and Helena blushed. John led Helena out to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips as they moved together. "So how is a hot young thing like you doing without a boyfriend?"

"My heart really belongs to my son." Helena said as she moved her hips closer to John's.

"You are married?" John asked but he didn't stop dancing.

"No I am a single mom." Helena replied.

"That has to be ruff." John said.

"It has its bad days and its good." Helena said with a shrug of her shoulders.

John and Helena danced to three more songs before going back to the bar.

--

Helena awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off which made her head hurt, and it felt like it was splitting in two. She hit the clock and it stopped beeping. Helena moaned in pain. "Here I think you might need this."A male voice said as he held a bottle of aspirin under her nose.

Helena raised her head up enough to see John Cena. Helena took the bottle of aspirin popped it open and took out two pills. She stuck them in her mouth and washed them down with the water on her bedside table. "Please tell me we didn't." Helena begged.

"We didn't." John said with a chuckle. "I slept in the other bed." He motioned to the other unmade bed.

"What time is it?" Helena asked as she sat up. But once she had she wished she didn't.

"A little after nine." John said as he looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh shit." Helena jumped from her bed and was hit with a major headache. She ignored the pain in her head. "I have breakfast plans at ten." Helena grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Thank you John." Helena closed the door behind her and started the shower.

She took a cold shower which had her head worse for a few minutes' ands then the pain was gone. After washing her body and hair she dried off and dressed in a black tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and Nike tennis shoes. She left her hair down and left for the hotel restaurant, nothing that John had left when she was in the shower.

A/N: Please don't hate me for deleting this story. I lost my muse for it but she is back now and I am going to finish this story. REVIEW.


	3. Not Ready

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Helena entered the hotel restaurant and spotted Ryan and Hunter sitting at a table looking at the menu. Helena made her way over and sat down. "I am so sorry I am late." Helena said. Helena kissed Ryan on top of the head.

"It's ok." Hunter said. "We just got here."

The waiter came and took their orders. "Did you have fun with Uncle Hunter last night?" Helena asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said as he drank his orange juice. "We stayed up and watched a movie."

"What did you watch?" Helena asked.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Ryan said.

"Why they remade Willy Wonka I will never know." Hunter said and Helena laughed. "What there was nothing wrong with the damn thing?"

The waiter brought their food and they started talking about the show tonight. "Mom you are going to beat that bitch right?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Ryan watch you language." Helena scolded. She shot an evil look at Hunter, but he gave her a 'What did I do?' look.

"Sorry mom." Ryan said in a small voice.

After breakfast Ryan and Helena went back up to their room with Hunter in tow. "Ryan why don't you go on in?" Helena said. "I will be in soon." Ryan nodded and he went in the room closing the door behind him.

"When should we tell him?" Hunter asked.

"When I think he is ready." Helena said. "I was the one that raised him since day one."

"Look Helena I know I was an asshole in the past, but I am trying to make up for it." Hunter said as he was getting frustrated with the woman in front of him.

"Well maybe I don't want you around!" Helena barked. "Maybe we don't need you."

"Are you sure it is we?" Hunter asked angrily. "Are you sure your just not scared?"

"Of you?" Helena asked trying not to laugh. "Never." Helena went into the hotel room and slammed the door behind her.

--

Helena walked into the Diva's looker room and dropped her duffle bag on the bench. Helena opened her locker and grabbed her knee brace. She had torn a muscle at one point in her life and her doctor ordered her to wear it in the ring. When she closed her locker she saw Trish and Melina standing there. "Hello Helena." Trish said sweetly.

"Hi Trish." Helena said with a less happy tone.

"Oh what's wrong?" Trish asked like a friend would. "It can't be your boyfriend because you don't have one."

"You must really suck in bed." Melina said.

"Or maybe it is because she is too busy playing mommy." Trish said in a childish voice.

"Well I just don't feel the need to open my legs to the entire locker room." Helena said. "Let's just face it Trish. Not everyone can be a slut."

Trish slapped Helena and Helena jumped on Trish. Helena was punching Trish in the face. Melina came up behind Helena and tried to attack her but Lita pinned her against the lockers.

Ashley and Jillian came up to Trish and Helena and pulled them off of each other. "No it is ok Jillian." Trish said as she pulled away from Jillian. "Tonight I challenge you to a match Helena. With no Diva interference."

"You're on." Helena said as Ashley let go of her.

--

Helena's music hit and she walked down to the ring. She heard Trish's music and saw her enter the ring. The bell rang and Trish launched herself at Helena. Helena managed to get away from her. Helena kicked Trish in the face. Helena pulled Trish to the ropes and chopped her a few times before letting her fall to the mat. Helena started to flip from the ropes when Melina tried to enter the ring and the referee went to get her down. Helena felt a hand go around her ankle and she fell to the mat. She turned to see Trish's boyfriend Christian. Helena got up and got chick kicked in the head. Trish pinned Helena for the three count once Melina had backed off.

Trish wasn't finished yet though. She signaled for Christian and Melina to come into the ring. Trish and Melina held Helena when Christina hit, chopped, and kicked her.

Music exploded in the arena and Christian froze as the crowd cheered. HHH ran down the ramp and into the ring. Christian, Melina, and Trish had already run for the hills.

HHH check on Helena to make sure she was ok before helping her backstage. "Wow J.R, who would have thought that HHH would come out here and save Helena?" King asked.

"Certainly not me." J.R answered. "I wonder why he saved her. Well Ladies and Gentleman it will be HHH vs. Christian tonight and this match has just been made official."

--

"Thanks." Helena said as HHH handed her an icepack.

"You sure you're ok?" HHH asked.

"I'm fine." Helena assured him as she held the icepack to her head.

"Will you come to the ring with me?" HHH asked. "To deal with Trish and make sure she doesn't interfere."

"Yeah." Helena agreed. "Trish is a major bitch."

--

Christian and Trish were in the ring waiting for HHH but his music didn't hit. Helena slid in behind them and grabbed Trish by the hair and tossed her out of the ring. Helena jumped out of the ring and continued to kick Trish's ass. Christian went to help his girlfriend, but HHH's music hit and he came down to the ring.

HHH had been Christian that night and next week it would be HHH and Helena vs. Christian and Trish according to Jonathan Coachman.

A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 3. REVIEW.


	4. Can't Blame a Guy for Trying

For disclaimer see Chapter 1

Hunter and Helena came back from the show together and Hunter walked her back to her room. "Well thanks for saving my ass." Helena said as she unlocked her hotel room.

"What no thank you kiss?" Hunter asked in fake shock.

"Goodnight Hunter." Helena smiled as she closed the hotel room door.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Hunter said to himself as he made his way to his own room.

--

The next morning Helena ordered room service for breakfast as her son played Guitar Hero. "Mom why don't you and Uncle Hunter fight so much?" Ryan asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Uncle Hunter and I just don't see eye to eye sometimes." Helena said with a sigh.

"Mom can you tell me about my father?" Ryan asked. Ryan was constantly asking questions about his father. Helena knew that she and Hunter would have to tell him the truth soon. Helena was surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Well he loves you." Helena said.

"Then why did he leave us?" Ryan asked. He turned of the video game and sat on his mother's bed facing her.

"I don't know baby." Helena said truthfully. "I think he was just scared."

"Why was he scared?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think he was ready." Helena said. "Ryan what would you think if your father wanted to come back into our lives?"

"I don't want him here." Ryan yelled. "He left us before I was even born. I hate him."

"You don't hate him." Helena tried to reason with him. She knew it was pointless though. He was as thick headed as his father.

"I hate him." Ryan said. "And I hope he never comes back." Ryan hopped off of the bed and went to take a shower.

--

Helena and Ryan went into Hunter's dressing room once they had gotten in the arena. "Hey." Hunter said as he looked up from the bag that he was going through trying to find something.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall?" Helena asked.

"Ryan there is some pizza and I think it is still hot." Hunter yelled to Ryan as he followed Helena out of the dressing room.

"We need to tell him." Helena said as she turned to him.

"When?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure." Helena said with a sigh.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" Hunter suggested.

"Well we have a flight tomorrow." Helena said. "Then we have to check in. Then we have to go see my parents. So why don't we eat after Raw in Connecticut."

"Whatever you want." Hunter said grinning like the devil.

"What are you up to?" Helena asked. She knew that look, it was the same one Ryan used when he was up to something and he knew he wouldn't get away with it.

"I am just glad you are giving me another chance." Hunter said as he snaked an arm around Helena's waist.

Helena rolled her eyes and pushed Hunter's large arm off of her waist. "Don't push your luck." Helena said as she started to walk toward the Diva's locker room.

"But I still get that date right?" Hunter yelled after her.

"We will see." Helena yelled back as she turned the corner.

--

"You sure you are ready?" HHH asked Helena as they made their way to the curtain.

"As ready as I will ever be." Helena said as they waited for HHH's music to play. "Just keep Christian away from me and all will go well."

"I wouldn't let him touch you with an hundred mile pole." HHH said.

Helena rolled her eyes and the couple went out and down to the ring when the music started to blast through the arena. Trish and Christian came out and climbed into the ring. They decided that HHH and Christian would start and Helena and Trish stood on the edge of the apron and grabbed the tag rope.

The bell rang and Christian took a cheap shot at HHH. HHH just glared at him before punching him straight in his face. HHH picked him up and slammed him into the mat. Christian got to his knees and tagged Trish in. HHH exited the ring and Helena entered. Helena smacked Trish in the face. Trish tackled Helena to the mat. Helena grabbed Trish's hair and flung her into the middle of the ring by her hair. Helena climbed up on the ropes and did a back flip onto Trish. Helena pinned Trish. Christian started to get in the ring to break up the count but he reconsidered when HHH started to come into the ring. Helena got the three count and she slid out of the ring.

HHH and Helena walked up the ramp with their hands raised in victory. HHH turned to Helena and pulled her against him. HHH leaned down and gave Helena a nice long victory kiss.

A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers you all made me so happy. I would like to thank Victorio1234, hbk01fan, TaylorChesney, gabbylynn, and LaurenGrant.

REVIEW.


	5. Lingerie and Dinner

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Helena knocked on her parent's door. Their flight had gotten delayed so she and Ryan were late. The door opened and Helena's only brother Shane stood there. "You're late." Shane said as he hugged his nephew and sister.

"Our flight was late getting in." Helena explained as they stepped into the house.

"There is my baby girl." Linda said as she came down the main staircase.

"Grandma!" Ryan ran into his grandmother's arms.

"Ryan why don't you go play with Kenney?" Shane suggested. "He is in the backyard."

"Ok." Ryan said. He knew that the grown ups wanted to talk without kids listening in.

"Is dad here?" Helena asked.

"No he had to go to Texas for a press conference." Linda said.

"I saw Raw." Shane said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." Helena said as she pushed Shane's shoulder with her own.

"Shane's right he really laid one on you." Stephanie said as she came into the room. Helena could tell her older sister wasn't teasing. Stephanie was mad, jealous, or any combination of the two. She had been after Hunter for years. And the thought of losing him to her baby sister boiled her blood.

"It was all for show." Helena tried to convince them. In all reality Helena loved the feeling of Hunter's lips on hers' again.

"Sure it was." Stephanie didn't believe her younger sister.

"Helena are you sure you don't want to stay at home?" Linda asked, changing the subject. The last thing she wanted was her daughters in a catfight. "It beats having to stay in the same hotel room for a week."

"Mom it is fine." Helena said. "After No Way Out I will drop Ryan off so he can spend some time with you and dad before we leave again."

"Do you promise?" Linda asked. Helena could tell that is something her mother wanted.

"I promise." Helena swore.

--

Helena slipped on a white silk robe and closed it with the tie. None of the Divas were wrestling tonight; instead there was a lingerie contest. Helena hated those damn things. It was just another way for the Raw Divas to be used as eye candy. "You ready?" Ashley asked as she had finished pulling on a robe.

"For the contest yes." Helena said.

"Well then why do you look like a child that is lost in a huge shopping mall?" Ashley asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Hunter asked me to go to dinner with him." Helena said.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Helena said quietly.

Before Ashley could reply the locker room door opened. "Five minutes ladies." A stage hand said.

"Do you not see that we are trying to have a heartfelt conversation; or are you as stupid as you look?" Ashley snapped. "Get the fuck out before I tell Vince he hired a pepping Tom." The stage hand ran from the room. He wasn't scared of her telling Vince; he was just scared of her. "Now what it wrong with you going to dinner with Hunter sweetie?" Helena always thought it was funny how Ashley could go from 'Bitch I will kick your ass' mode to caring friend mode in the blink of an eye. If it wasn't for her current mood she most likely would have laughed.

"I am just afraid he will leave me when I really need him again." Helena said.

"Look honey if he breaks your heart again I will cut off his balls off, stick them up his nose, and suffocate him with his own dick." Ashley promised.

Helena laughed and hugged her friend. "Now I think we had better go before we lose our jobs."

--

Chris Jericho was in the ring with a microphone. "Now it is time for the lingerie contest." Jericho said. "Now each woman will have ten seconds to show off. Let's start with Melina." Melinda pulled off her robe and her tan body was revealed. She was wearing a matching pair of lacy bra and panties. "Ashley you are next." Ashley pulled off her robe and she was in a black bra that had a skull on it. Her panties had a skull on it and it also had chains attached to it.

"How it is getting hot in here." Jericho said. "Helena show us what you got." Helena pulled off her robe. She wore a see through top that had thick spider web designs on it so no one could see her nipples. She wore black panties that also had a spider web design. "I think the temperature just went up fifty degrees. Next is the lovely Lita."

Lita took off her robe and she had matching misty blue bra and panties that had wave designs on them. "And last is Trish." Jericho said. Trish slipped off her trench coat and she had on a Dallas cowboy cheerleader outfit on. She even had the hat.

"Now the fans are going to decide who our winner is." Jericho said. He stood behind Melina and put his hand over her head. She got a small applause. He moved to Ashley and they cheered louder. He moved to Helena and the crowd with nuts. He moved to Lita and they were pretty loud. When he moved to Trish no one cheered but the chanted.

"Slut! Slut! Slut!" They chanted. Helena, Lita, and Ashley laughed.

"Our winner is Helena." Jericho said and the crowd cheered.

--

Helena didn't stay to watch Hunter's match. He was fighting some kid that wanted to make a name for himself and as far as Helena was concerned it was over before it even started.

Ryan was already asleep when Helena and Ashley came into the hotel room. "Thanks for watching him." Helena whispered as she grabbed a dress from her suitcase.

"No problem." Ashley said as she sat down on Helena's bed.

--

Hunter was packing up his gear after he showered and dressed. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. "Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind him.

Hunter looked up and saw his friend Shawn Michaels. "Helena and I are going to go to dinner." Hunter said as he zipped up his bag.

"She is taking you back?" Shawn asked surprised. "I wouldn't take your sorry ass back if I were her. Not after what you did to her and your…"

"Well it is a good thing you aren't her then." Hunter cut Shawn off. He turned to leave.

"Good luck." Shawn said.

"I don't need it." Hunter called back to him.

--

Hunter sat at a table looking at his watch. 'Ok, I can't believe that…' His thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. He looked up and saw Helena. She was wearing a strapless black dress. The dress came down to the knee and the top of the dress was lined in diamonds. Her brown hair was in soft curls. She also wore black high healed shoes. "I thought you…" Hunter was stumping over his words. Helena smiled. She loved the effect she had on him.

"You thought I stood you up." Helena said as she took the sit across from Hunter.

"For a minute I did." Hunter admitted.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked as he came over.

"I will have the prime rib." Hunter said.

"That sounds good." Helena said. "I will have the same."

"And a bottle of champagne." Hunter added.

"Right away sir." The waiter said as he left.

"Now we should get down to business." Helena said as the waiter brought the champagne.

"What is it with you McMahon's and business?" Hunter asked as he poured them the champagne. "Let's just have fin tonight. We can talk about Ryan later."

"I guess when you say it like that I could use the night off." Helena said.

"Good." Hunter raised his glass a little. "To new beginnings and to the most forgiving woman on earth."

"I will drink to that." Helena said as her and Hunter's glasses touched.

--

Helena and Hunter took the elevator up to their floor. They came to Hunter's room first. "I am just going to say goodnight…" Helena started when Hunter pulled her into a kiss. He put an arm around her and used the other to unlock the door. He pulled her into his room and the door closed behind them.

A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner and I have no accuses not to. It was already written so all I had to do was type it. Well I hope this makes up for it. Now we are getting closer and closer to the secret between Hunter and Helena. I am sure that most of you have already figured it out though because you are all so smart. Review.


	6. HunterHelena lemon

For disclaimer see chapter one

A/N: This is just a Helena/Hunter lemon. You can skip this chapter if you don't like lemons.

Hunter kissed Helena as he closed the door. He felt her hands on his shoulders pushing his suit jacket off and it fell to the floor in a pile of black fabric. Hunter pulled away from her and picked her bride style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down softly and climbed onto the bed next to her. Hunter moved to kiss her again but she moved her head so he kissed her cheek. "I am not sure if I can do this again." Helena said. Hunter could feel her slightly shaking. "I am afraid that if I do this you will just throw me away like an old pair of shoes that no longer fit. You did it once and I am not sure I can do it again."

"Helena I know I was an asshole to you before but I promise you I will never do that to you again." Hunter whispered in her ear. Helena turned her head and looked into Hunter's eyes and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Just be gentle." Helena said. "I haven't done this in a while."

Hunter kissed Helena slow and sensual. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip asking her to grant him access. Helena opened her mouth and allowed Hunter's tongue to roam in her mouth. His tongue massaged hers as he wrapped his arms around her as her hands came between them and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Hunter's hands were traveling up her back looking for the zipper that held her dress in place. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed his way down her neck and he sucked on her collar bone. His hands found the zipper to her dress as Helena pushed his shirt off his body. Hunter pulled away from her and grabbed the top of her dress and he pulled it down slowly like unwrapping a gift. As he pulled the fabric away from her chest he noted on how much her breasts had grown since the last time he had been with her. As he started to pull the dress lower Helena lifted her hips so he could slide the dress off. Once the black dress was off Hunter threw it in a random direction and looked back at her. She wore no bra but she wore black panties that were lacy along the sides. He leaned over her and lowered his mouth onto Helena's breast causing a moan to pass her lips. His mouth quickly found her nipple and he teased it with his tongue. As Helena moaned her hands went south to Hunter's pants. She unbuttoned his nice black pants and Hunter kicked them off before going to her other breast to repeat the torture. Helena's hand went inside his boxers and touched his hard length which made his head pop up from her breast. Helena pushed his boxers off and started to stroke him. She smiled evilly when he moaned for her. Hunter pushed her hand away and growled at her. He pulled her panties off and his head went between her legs. Helena's head shot up and her breathing became harder. "Hunter." She whispered.

He found her jewel and he nipped lightly at it and Helena moaned. He stroked her with his tongue until he felt that she was close. He pulled away and climbed back up her body and kissed her heavily and passionately. Helena felt him enter her slowly. He was slowly moving in and out of her. He felt so good inside of her. She needed more. "Faster." Hunter picked up the pace and Helena moaned. He went faster and he got her legs over his shoulders so he was going deeper into her. "Hunter I am not sure how much longer I am going to last." Hunter's hand went between them and rubbed her swollen jewel bring her over the edge. Her walls wrapped around his member and he lost it and emptied himself into her. He collapsed next to her and Hunter pulled Helena to him. "I love you." Helena said as Hunter kissed her neck.

"I love you too." He said between kisses. Together they fell into a dream.

A/N: If you read this review. I was planning to type the other part tonight but it is 2:00 am so I will post the other chapter tomorrow. REVIEW.


	7. Fighting and the Return of Jenny

For disclaimer see chapter 1. Edit: I also own Jenny.

Helena turned in Hunter's arms as she stirred. Hunter had been awake for at least twenty minutes, but he had not gotten up because he didn't want to disturb the brunette in his arms. Helena opened her eyes and smiled as she felt Hunter's strong arms around her. She looked up and saw the face of her past and present lover. "Good morning." Hunter said as he pushed a lock of hair that had fallen in her face.

"If only all of my mornings started this way." Helena pulled away from Hunter and stretched her arms up.

"I am sure I could arrange that for you." Hunter said as he pulled her into his chest.

"Before we could do that we have to talk to Ryan." Helena put a hand on his stomach. "We can't expect him to understand right away so we will have to give him time."

"How about I take you and him out to lunch and then we can drive to the arena together." Hunter suggested.

"We won't have time to eat." Helena said as she looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. "We have to be at the arena early."

"Fuck I forgot." Hunter said under his breath but Helena heard him anyway.

"No wonder our son has such a dirty mouth." Helena teased. "He gets it from his father."

"Oh and this is coming from the queen of the sailors." Hunter said. "Between your mouth and Stephanie's I am surprised he only knows the words bitch, ass, and bastard."

"You or my dear sister probably taught him that when I wasn't looking." Helena countered.

Hunter grinned and that told Helena that he was guilty. "How about we go take a shower?" Hunter suggested.

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Helena snapped in a motherly way which just turned Hunter on more.

"No I think about our son and his well being too." Hunter countered.

"Nice save." Helena mumbled.

"But there is no one to save you from the cold water of my shower." Hunter got out of bed and slung Helena over his shoulder.

"Hunter put me down!" Helena shrieked. Hunter just laughed and slapped her bottom playfully.

--

Ryan woke up to find Ashley in the room instead of his mother. He stretched quickly before sitting up. "Where is my mom?" Ryan asked.

Ashley jumped in surprise when she heard him talk. "She went out." Ashley said. She didn't want him to worry, like she was, about his mother being out all night. Helena never stayed out that late even before she had Ryan.

"When will she be back?" Ryan asked as he got out of bed.

"She didn't say when she would be back." Ashley sighed. She saw Ryan pick up the phone and dial a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Room Service." Ryan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am hungry."

Ashley nodded as he started to talk to someone on the other line. There was a knock on the door and Ashley jumped off of Helena's bed and opened the door; standing in front of her was her boss Vince McMahon. He looked confused and angry. He looked at the number on the door, then at Ashley, back at the number, then at Ashley. "What the hell are you doing answering my daughter's door?" Vince demanded.

Ashley didn't know what to say for a few moments. "Helena asked me to watch Ryan." Ashley managed to get out. Vince nodded and Ashley moved so he could come in.

"Grandfather!" Ryan ran into his grandfather's arms.

"Do you know where your mother is?" Vince asked as he let go of Ryan. "I need to speak with her."

"No." Ryan shook his head. "She was gone before I woke up."

The door opened and Helena cam in and she threw her shoes into the corner next to her suitcase. She looked up and saw her father, Ashley, and her son. "Thanks for watching Ryan." Helena said in a tone that told Ashley to leave before things got ugly.

"I want to know everything that happened." Ashley said as she opened the door. She took one more look at Helena before leaving.

"Where were you?" Vince demanded.

"I went to breakfast with a friend." Helena wasn't completely lying; she and Hunter had gone to breakfast.

There was a knock at the door. "That is my food." Ryan rushed off to the door.

"So you left Ryan with Ashley?" Vince seemed pissed at his youngest daughter. "You couldn't take him with you."

"I didn't want to wake him up!" Helena yelled.

"For someone who wanted to keep her son you are sure doing a shitty job of raising him!" Vince yelled back.

"How dare you question how I raised my son!" Helena screamed. "You are the one who wanted me to get an abortion! So you don't have the right to say anything! And I raised my son as well as I could!"

Vince still looked pissed at his daughter but he didn't choice to argue with her anymore. "I will see you after the show when you bring Ryan to the house." Vince left leaving Helena and Ryan alone. Helena just wanted to scream.

"Why do you fight with grandpa so much?" Ryan asked.

Helena fought with her father because of her choice to keep Ryan and not give him up. They also fought because Helena never told him Hunter was Ryan's father, not matter how much he asked. "We just don't agree very much." Helena said with a sigh.

--

"So what happened with you and Hunter?" Ashley asked the minute Helena came into the locker room.

"We had a great dinner." Helena said.

"And?" Ashley tried to get her friend to tell her more.

"And we walked back to the hotel and went back to his room." Helena wasn't going to give her any details.

"Yay! Hel got laid!" Ashley hugged her friend.

"Would you like a megaphone so you can tell the whole world?" Helena asked.

"Sorry." Ashley said.

"It is fine." Helena said.

"Since when are the McMahon women so forgiving?" A woman's voice asked from behind them. They turned to find a woman with carmel skin and black hair.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" Helena asked.

"The doctor cleared me and Coach put me in the battle royal." Jenny said. Jenny was a WWE diva but she was taken out of action when Trish broke her wrist. She had dated Shawn in the past but they had broken up when she was drafted to Smackdown.

"Let's go get some dinner before we have to get ready." Ashley said and Helena and Jenny agreed.

A/N: There is your next chapter like I promised (though it was a little late). REVIEW PLEASE. If you don't review I don't feel like I need to update as frequently. So hit that button and leave a review.


	8. Starting Over

For disclaimer see chapter 1. Edit: I don't own Halloween ether.

Jenny, Ashley, and Helena sat around a table in the catering trailer with food in front of them. "So you took Hunter back?" Jenny asked, but she didn't sound surprised. "I knew you two would always end up together."

"Yeah sure you did." Helena rolled her eyes.

"No really I did." Jenny insisted. "I thought you were too young when you two decided to go out, but I knew it would work out."

"Yeah and if he hurts her I am going to castrate him." Ashley swore.

"Can I help you?" Jenny asked.

Helena wasn't listening to her friends anymore because she saw Hunter and Shawn enter the trailer. Helena turned back to Jenny who was still in deep conversation with Ashley. Hunter must have seen them because moments later he and Shawn made their way over to the table. "Hello ladies." Hunter said as he kissed Helena's cheek. Hunter took the empty seat between Helena and Ashley, even though he didn't completely trust the blonde diva.

"Hi Shawn. Long time no see." Jenny said softly. She almost couldn't bring herself to look at him, but when she did Jenny saw he was still as handsome as the last time she had seen him.

"It is good to see to see you back." Shawn said as he took the seat next to Jenny.

Hunter stole one of Helena's wings when she was watching the exchange between Shawn and Jenny. He felt like his mouth was on fire and he grabbed her soda and chugged it. "God woman! How can you eat those?" Hunter asked between deep breaths.

"Easy, like this." Helena picked up one of her wings and ate around the bone. She dropped the white bone on her plate and smiled at Hunter.

--

"Now don't think I am going to go easy on you." Ashley told her friend. "It is every woman for herself."

Helena looked up from tightening her knee brace. "Are you kidding? I am going to win that match."

"Now ladies, lets not fight about it." Lita said as she closed her locker door. "We all know I am going to win."

Helena and Ashley just stuck their tongues out at their friend. The red head just laughed and left the locker room. Helena and Ashley finished up getting ready before leaving the locker room and going toward the ring. "So do I have to baby-sit tonight?" Ashley asked.

"No." Helena said with a laugh. "I am dropping Ryan off with my parents tonight."

"Good because I have a date tonight." Ashley said as they waited with the other divas for the match that was going on to end.

"Really?" Helena asked. "Who is it?"

"Matt Hardy." Ashley said. "Jeff fixed us up."

"I think it is great." Helena said. "You two would make a great couple."

"You think so?" Ashley asked. "I hope so."

"He would be an idiot not to like you." Helena said as she hugged her friend.

--

"Next is my favorite match." The King said. "It is the diva over the top match for the number one contenders spot. Here at ringside we have the woman's champion Trish joining us. So are you here to scout the competition?"

"Yes King I am." Trish said. "I think that at Wrestlemania I'll have a fight on my hands no matter who wins."

"Now we have just been informed that another diva has been entered into this match. Jenny is back and ready and will be joining the other seven divas." J.R said. "Trish you were the one who took Jenny out of action, do you think she will come back with a vengeance?"

"I hope she does." Trish said. "If she wins she will need to bring all she has to beat me."

All of the divas were in the ring and the bell rang and they all ran at each other. Helena and Ashley nodded to each other and grabbed Jillian Hall by the hair and flung her out of the ring.

Jenny had Melina in the corner and was punching her face in. Lita had her hands full with Beth Phoenix. Mickie James jumped on Ashley when Helena went to help Lita with Beth. When Helena punched Beth in the back of her head she turned and turned her sights on Helena who dropped to her hands and knees. Lita pushed Beth from behind and she fell over Helena and out of the ring.

Jenny had pushed Melina out of the ring and looked around at the situation. Mickie was beating up on Ashley who was almost out of the ring. Helena and Lita had now turned on each other and were beating the other. Jenny went and pushed Mickie out of the ring when she was trying to get Ashley to let go of the ropes. Ashley let go of the rope and was laying on the edge of the mat. Jenny ran to the other side of the ring and came back and did a baseball slide to Ashley who went flying to the ground. Helena did a drop kick to Lita who joined Ashley on the floor below.

Jenny and Helena looked at each other in a stare down. Jenny kicked Helena in the knee that had a brace on it and she fell to the mat. Jenny grabbed Helena by the hair and pulled her up to the ropes. Jenny prepared to throw her friend from the ring but Helena's foot kicked her in the small of her back and she went forward and out of the ring and Helena fell to the mat of the ring.

The bell sounded and Lilian declared Helena the winner. Helena heard someone get in the ring and she looked up to see Trish walking toward her. She quickly got to her feet and she and Trish stood nose to nose. Trish held up her woman's championship belt and slapped Helena in the face. Helena jumped on Trish and started beating her face in. She felt a pair of arms go around her waist and pull her off of Trish. Helena didn't have to look to know it was Ashley.

"Just wait Trish!" Helena yelled as Ashley dragged her from the ring. "I am going to take that title and kick in your pretty little face."

--

Helena and Ashley went back to the locker room and Jenny was waiting for them. "I hope I didn't hurt you when I kicked you." Jenny said as she went into mother mode.

"You didn't." Helena said. "Now I have got to shower and watch Hunter's match." Helena went back to the shower area and Ashley exchanged looks with Lita and Ashley.

--

Helena went into Hunter dressing room after his match. He had beaten John Cena which meant he would get to be in the main event at Wrestlemania. "Great match." Helena praised.

"Thanks." Hunter said as he slipped on a white dress shirt that went with his black dress pants.

"So are we going out tonight?" Ryan asked.

"You are going to grandpa and grandmas for the night." Helena said.

"When was this decided?" Ryan asked.

"On Monday, when we went to see your grandma before Raw, remember?" Helena asked

"You didn't know about this Hunter did you?" Ryan asked.

"This is the first I am hearing of it." Hunter said and Helena punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's go." Helena pulled both of them out to the limo. Ryan just glared at his mother the entire time which told her he wanted to go with her and Hunter. Helena felt her cell phone vibrate and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey is Jenny with you?" Shawn asked.

"No." Helena said. "The last time I saw her she was in the diva's locker room. Why don't you try her cell phone?"

"I don't have the number." Shawn sounded like he was whining. Helena gave him the number then closed her phone.

"How did Shawn get my cell number?" Helena glared at Hunter.

"What?" Hunter asked. "I gave it to him for emergencies."

The limo pulled up in front of the McMahon house and the door opened and the three of them got out. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" Helena asked.

Hunter looked like he was considering the good and the bad. "Yeah I am." Hunter said as he slipped his arm around Helena. She glared at him and pushed his arm off of her body. Helena knocked on the door and Stephanie answered. "Hey buddy." Stephanie said as she hugged her nephew. "Grandma is waiting for you in the living room." When Ryan was gone from sight she glared at her sister. "Why did you bring him here?" Stephanie gestured toward Hunter.

Helena was going to answer but Hunter cut her off. "She wanted to rub it into your face that we are going out to dinner." Hunter sneered at Stephanie. He had a storyline with her a few years ago and he was sick of her still. Stephanie glared at her sister harder as Helena punched Hunter. "Damn woman you don't have to be violent." Hunter rubbed his arm. "But then again that is how I like them."

If Stephanie's face was any redder she would have been mistaken for a brick red crayon. "Come on." Helena pulled Hunter back to the limo before her sister got a baseball bat and started chasing them around the front lawn.

--

Jenny was lying in her bed in her hotel room watch Halloween. She had seen the movie about a million times but it never got old. There was a knock on her door just as Michael Myers started to strangle a blonde slut with a telephone cord. Jenny swore under her breath and got off of the bed and opened the door. Shawn stood there and Jenny looked confused. "I was wonder if you would like to have a late dinner with me." Shawn said.

"I thought we were over." Jenny said as she leaned on the doorway.

"I would like to start over." Shawn said, he sounded hopeful. "If that is ok with you." Jenny smiled at Shawn and moved from the doorway so he could come in.

--

Helena lay naked in bed next to Hunter who was stroking her back and moving his hands over her curves. His face was up against the back of her neck. "So this is what heaven is." Hunter said against her skin.

"If this was heaven that would mean I was dead." Helena whispered. "That must mean heaven is better than this; which is a bit of a stretch."

There was a ringing sound that went off and Helena looked at the dresser that her phone was on. She moved to get up but Hunter pulled her back. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to get that." Helena said.

"Leave it." Hunter pulled Helena on top of him and she kissed him passionately. She felt his hold her weaken and she took the chance and jumped off of him and pick up her phone and flipped it open. "Hello." A moment of silence passed as Helena listened to who ever she was talking to. "Mom slow down I can't understand you." There was another moment of silence that was broken by Helena gasping. "I'll be right there." Helena closed her phone and started to pick up her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Ryan is being taken to the hospital." Helena said. "My mom thinks he has appendicitis."

A/N: Now before things are thrown at me I have a good reason for not updating. My grandmother died and I couldn't write. I wrote the first part of this in a notebook but then it was no where to be found when my mom cleaned my room. I found it and wrote this chapter. I hope this makes up for it. Look because of the Reader Traffic thing I know more than one person is reading this. So please review. The more of you who review is the faster I update. So please hit that button and review. Also I am thinking of writing a prequel to this. If you are interested tell me in a review. Thanks guys.


	9. The Spilled Beans

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Slamming the car doors behind them, Helena and Hunter ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Ryan McMahon's room." Helena said in a rushing panic.

The nurse looked at her computer. "He is in room 105." She said looking back up at the couple. "He is going to be taken into surgery within the hour." Hunter shared a worried look with Helena; they turned, and ran down the hall. "You can't go back there. Visiting hours are over." The nurse gave a defeated sigh as they didn't listen to her and she plopped back into her patted chair.

--

Stephanie and her parents sat out in the waiting room outside of Ryan's ward like the doctor had asked them to. "Where is Helena?" Vince demanded. "This is her son you think she would be here."

"She will be here." Linda said softly to her husband. "We probably pulled her out of bed."

"You didn't necessarily pull her from her own bed." Stephanie muttered and neither of her parents heard her.

The door to the waiting room opened and Helena and Hunter appeared. "It is about time you showed up!" Vince yelled. "Your own son is lying in a hospital bed and you are nowhere to be found."

"Just shut up dad!" Helena yelled back. "I'm here now. I wish I could have been here earlier." Her father just glared at her and Hunter caught his eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vince snarled.

"That is none of your business." His daughter said as she stepped in front of her boyfriend.

"Why don't you tell him Hel?" Stephanie asked her sister with an evil and jealous gleam in her eye. "Why don't you tell him how his daughter loves to play the game? Tell our daddy how Hunter knocked up his daughter at the age of sixteen!"

Vince whipped back around to give Hunter and Helena the dirtiest look he had ever given anyone. "Can we fight about this later?" Helena asked as calmly as she could. She wanted to kick her sister's ass for spilling the beans about her and Hunter, but this was not the place for that. "I would like to see my son." She motioned for Hunter to follow her and they went into the ward to see Ryan.

--

Jenny was lying contently in Shawn's arms watching the end of Braveheart. The end of that movie always made her cry. Shawn had fallen asleep an hour or so after they had eaten. The cell phone on bedside table went off and Jenny reached for it and flipped it open. "Hello." Jenny said.

"Jen it is Helena." Her friend's voice said. "Hunter and I are at the hospital."

"Are you guys ok?" Jenny sat up in bed which disturbed a sleeping Shawn.

"Yeah." Helena said and Jenny sighed in relief. "Ryan has appendicitis. We are waiting for him to come out of surgery."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. She looked at Shawn who gave her a sleep, confused look. She held up one finger to tell him she would explain when she got off the phone.

"I need you to go to my room and get Ryan some clothes." Helena said. "I would do it myself but…"

"No I understand." Jenny cut her off. "I will be there as soon as I can." Jenny flipped her phone closed and turned to Shawn. She explained everything and they got out of their bedclothes and got dressed and left the room to go down top the front desk to get a key to Helena's room.

--

Helena was twisting the end of her jacket nervously. She prayed her son was going to be ok and that her parents got him here in time. Hunter sat back down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Helena took the cup from him. "I always hate to wait for things like this."

"I think we all do." Hunter looked at Vince and he thought of kissing Helena's forehead but thought better of it when he saw Vince give him a death glare. Hunter put his arm around Helena and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be ok, Ryan will be ok."

"I have a question." Linda said as she looked at her daughter. Helena looked at her mother without moving her head, to show she was listening. "How did this happen?" She motioned to Hunter and Helena.

"Mom it is a long story." Helena sighed. "We will fight, yell, and answer questions once our son is back where he belongs." Vince looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't when Linda and Helena shot him looks that told him to wait until later.

"Miss. McMahon?" A nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room. Helena stood up and waited for news that would make or break her.

"Your son did well in surgery." She said and there were a lot of sighs of relief. "He is in the recovery room. He will have to stay here for the next week to be sure he will recover properly."

"It takes a week to know that?" Hunter asked.

"The medication we gave to him reacts differently to different people." She answered. "We have to make sure he won't have a delayed reaction to it. You can go in and sit with him if you want."

Helena, Hunter, and Linda followed the nurse back to the room that had two beds in it. One of the beds lay empty, but in the other was Ryan. "You have twenty minutes." She said sternly. "He needs his rest." The nurse left.

The women took a seat in the chairs next to the bed and Hunter stood at the head of the bed and he pushed a piece of hair from Ryan's face. "When you get out of here I promise to be straight with you." Hunter whispered to his son. "I promise to tell you I'm the good for nothing father that walked out on you and your mother." Linda looked at her daughter who had a tear rolling down her eye. "I promise to be the father you need and want."

Hunter kissed his forehead and started to leave the room but as he got to the doorway he turned and looked at Helena. His look told her he needed to think and he needed to be alone. Helena nodded and he left.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had this stupid project for my Language Arts class that I had to do. Now guys I know that over 25 people read the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me if you want a prequel to this. It will most likely fill in the holes in the relationship department. Just let me know. REVIEW!


	10. Advice and Memories

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Helena went down to the cafeteria to get coffee. She was going to need it. As she waited in line her cell went off and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey, Hel we are in the lobby." Jenny said.

"We?" Helena asked.

"Oh shut up." Jenny mumbled and Helena giggled.

"I will be out there in five minutes." Helena said. "I'm in a very long line for some much needed coffee."

"Take your time." Jenny insisted.

"See you soon." Helena flipped her phone closed as she moved closer to her lifesaver.

---

The moment he reached the hotel, Hunter walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. He needed to clear his mind of all doubt. He wanted to be a family with Helena and Ryan but he wasn't sure if he could give them what they needed or deserved.

This was an old fear for him. It dated back to when Helena first told him of the baby she was going to have. He saw Ashley sit beside him and she waved for the bartender. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you would be at the hospital."

"I was." He told her.

"Why aren't you there now?" Ashley asked. "Is it because Vince is there or is it because Ryan could have died and you couldn't handle it?"

"You may be Helena's best friend but I don't need to justify myself to you." Hunter growled at her as the bartender brought her a beer.

"Look I don't like you ether and I know you don't want to hear this from me, but you have to hear it." Ashley turned to him. "Helena loves you, for only God knows why, but she does. That little boy, your little boy, is lying in a hospital bed. He needs you to step up and take care of him. Helena has done her best but in the end he needs a father. He needs you."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Hunter asked. "You hate the fact that Helena and I are together again."

"Oh make no mistake I do hate the fact she took you back." Ashley said. "And I will nail your dick and balls to your front door if you hurt her or Ryan again. But this is not what we are talking about now."

"Very direct aren't you." Hunter chuckled.

"I like to think of it as my best quality." Ashley teased. A millisecond later she became serious. "Look in all seriousness, you need to get your ass back to that hospital and tell that boy of yours the truth."

Hunter put a five on the bar and got off the bar stool. "Don't let this go to your head, but thanks Ash." Hunter whispered to her before he walked out.

---

Helena sat in the cafeteria drinking her fifth cup of coffee. Jenny and Shawn had gone for breakfast about an hour ago leaving her alone with her thoughts. She felt memories come back to her. Memories she had almost forgotten, were rising to the front of her mind for some unknown reasons.

_Helena was in her private bathroom with a long narrow box in hand. "Please let me be wrong." She whispered to herself. She wasn't worried about what would happen to her, she was worried about Hunter. If her father pressed charges he could be convicted of rape because she wasn't an adult._

_She broke the seal and put the stick that could make or break her future into the cup of pee. Why did they have to make these things so gross?_

---

"_Mom, Dad, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it." Helena paused and her parents waited. She could tell her father was impatient. "I'm…Pregnant."_

_Her mother looked like she was going to faint and her father's face hit a new shade of red. "How could this happen?" Linda asked._

"_Well you see mom when two people…" Helena started._

"_Don't be a smart ass." Vince snapped. "How could you be so stupid?"_

"_Honey did you even think about this?" Linda asked, trying to stay clam._

"_Of course she didn't think." Vince yelled. "I leave you in charge for two months and instead of running my show you get knocked up?"_

"_Would you have preferred that I ran the show into the ground?" Helena asked._

"_At least that could have been fixed." Vince ranted. "This problem isn't so easily fixed."_

"_Daddy my child isn't a problem." Helena yelled._

"_Then what is it?" Vince demanded._

"_It is your grandchild." She answered, trying to clam down._

---

_Helena was a good six months pregnant when Vince asked her to stand in as general manger for RAW for the night. She was sitting at the wooden desk filling out paperwork. She looked up to the sound of the door opening. Standing in the doorway was the man she least wanted to see right now. "Go away." She barked._

"_Hel we need to talk." Hunter said._

"_Don't call me that." Helena snapped. "And we have nothing to talk about." _

"_I just want to know if you found a home for the baby yet." Hunter said._

"_I'm not giving it away." She informed him. "I'm keeping it."_

"_But I thought you…" Hunter started but Helena stood up and pushed him out of the office. _

"_Yeah well I changed my mind."_

---

_Helena lay in a hospital bed holding baby Ryan in her arms. She heard the door to her room open and thought it was her brother. "Did you get my pizza Shane?" She asked._

"_I didn't think to bring one." A male voice said and Helena snapped her head up and saw Hunter standing there. He had a crystal vase that had roses in it. _

"_Why are you here?" Helena snapped. Hunter knew it was a mix of hormones and the McMahon family anger. In his head he was trying to remind himself of why he came. He knew she would be pissed at him. _

"_Look I know you are pissed…" He started._

"_Oh I'm not pissed." Helena said. She would have yelled but that would have woken up Ryan. "I'm furious!"_

"_I just came to see my baby." He said. Hunter saw her face soften and he took that as a good sign. "Can I hold him?"_

_Helena thought it over before nodding. She put baby Ryan in his father's arms. "He isn't glass." Helena whispered. "You aren't going to break him."_

_He smiled at her before looking down at the bundle in his arms. "You did a great job Hel." Hunter said. "And you are going to be one hell of a mother._

---

Hunter walked back into Ryan's room and was surprised to find all other family gone. He took a seat in a chair next to the bed. He saw the little boy move his head toward him. Ryan opened his eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to come back, dad." He said.

"You heard me?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah and I want you to know…" Ryan never got to finish because he started having a coughing fit and began having trouble breathing. Hunter ran out of the room to find a nurse.

---

Jenny ran into the cafeteria. She looked around and spotted her friend. She made her way over. "Hel, Ryan had a reaction to the medicine." Jenny said and Helena got up and ran from the room.

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner. I have been sick and very busy. I hope this makes up for it. REVIEW!


	11. Whether you like it or not

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Helena was pacing in the waiting room, as she waited for the doctor. Jenny and Shawn sat to the left of the door. Vince, Linda, and Stephanie sat toward the middle of the room. "Hel if you keep pacing like this you're going to put a hole in it." Jenny said.

"I hate the waiting game." Helena muttered.

They heard the door open and looked up to find Hunter standing there. He walked up to Helena and pulled her into a warm kiss. She was surprised by this move, and that was putting it mildly.

Hunter pulled away and turned to Vince. "I'm not going to stop seeing your daughter or my son." He told him. "If you don't like it, then screw you."

Jenny tried not to laugh at the scene in front of her. Both McMahon sisters were red, and for different reasons. Vince's face was priceless in so many ways.

Vince opened his mouth to speak but Helena cut him off. "Worry now, bitch later." She said. "You were gone awhile."

"We I had a little chat with Ashley." Hunter admitted. "She strangely put things in realty."

Helena smiled, making a mental note to thank her friend later. The doors opened again and this time the doctor stood there. "He's going to be fine." He told the group. "The medicine has worn off and he is awake again."

Helena and Linda sighed in relief. "He is asking to see his parents."

Helena looked at Hunter confused. "He was awake when I made my promise." Hunter explained to her. "He knows."

They followed the doctor back to the room and saw Ryan sitting up in bed, eating what looked like chicken and corn. Hunter entered first and Helena followed. "Hey kiddo how are you doing?" Helena asked as she kissed her son's forehead.

"I feel better." Ryan said. "And the best part about this is the cool scar I'm going to have."

Hunter chuckled and Helena rolled her eyes. "The scar is always the best part." Hunter agreed.

"So are you really going to stay with me and mom like you promised?" Ryan asked. "Are you going to leave us again?"

Helena felt tears forming in her eyes. She had the same fears as her son. "I meant what I said." Hunter insured him. "I love you and your mom. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well isn't this a picture perfect moment." Jenny teased as she and Shawn came into the room. Shawn handed Ryan his Nintendo DS which he had grabbed from their room.

"Thanks Uncle Shawn." Ryan said. "I'm really going to need this."

Jenny looked at Hunter and Helena who both had dark rings under their eyes. They looked terrible. "Why don't you two go get some sleep?" Jenny suggested. "Shawn and I can stay with Ryan."

Helena shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"Mom go get some sleep." Ryan said. "It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Hel he is right." Hunter agreed. "We are no good half awake."

Helena opened her mouth to argue but Hunter picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked out of the room with Helena. They could her pleas to be let go.

"Well that's one way to do it." Shawn said and Jenny giggled.

---

Ashley sat across from Matt. They had a lunch date but her mind wasn't on it. Matt noticed this and was worried something was wrong. "Are you ok?" He asked. "You seem distant today."

"Its just Helena's son is at the hospital and I'm worried about him." Ashley said as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"Why didn't you saw something?" Matt asked. "I could have taken you to the hospital or you could have skipped lunch. I would have understood."

"I just didn't want to disappoint you or anything." Ashley admitted.

"How about we get this to go?" Matt suggested. "We could even grab some cake for Ryan."

"Really?" Ashley asked. "You would do that?"

"Ryan is obviously close to you." Matt said as he motioned for the waiter. "And I want you to be happy."

"You are too good to me." Ashley said.

---

Helena hadn't gotten much sleep, but she felt relaxed in Hunter's arms. She didn't feel so scared or worried anymore. The peaceful, loving atmosphere was just what she needed right now.

Her head was lying on Hunter's bare shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her. His breathing changed so she knew he was starting to stir. He opened his eyes and they locked with Helena's.

"Do you feel better?" Hunter asked the sleep was still in his voice.

"A little bit." Helena said.

"Are you hungry?" Hunter sat up and pulled back to covers.

"I'm very hungry." Helena slipped out of bed and slipped on Hunter's shirt.

"I can call for room service before I take a shower." Hunter offered.

"No I think we should go down to the hotel restaurant after we take a shower." Helena corrected.

Helena slipped off her panties and Hunter's shirt as she walked into the bathroom. "You're serious?" Hunter asked as he lean against the bathroom door frame.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Helena answered as she turned the water on and slipped into the shower. "Are you coming?" Hunter didn't even answer. He slipped off his boxers and got in the shower behind her.

A/N: I know it is a little shorter than you are use to but it will have to do. I'm so sorry for not updating anytime sooner. I got a job and I had projects and homework for school. Not fun stuff man. Now this story is far from over but there will be a sequel to it. The offer for a prequel is still on the table so let me know if you guys want one.

REVIEW!


	12. Fun Family MomentsNOT

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Ryan was out of the hospital in a week and a half. Both Hunter and Helena were still on vacation. They had taken two weeks off to look after Ryan.

Before they left Connecticut, they had some business to take care of. They needed to talk to Helena's parents. Hunter had been trying to avoid it as long as he could but they both knew it had to be done.

Helena and Hunter had both agreed to an early dinner at the McMahon house. Hunter was not too thrilled to be doing this, but it was for his son and Helena so he had to stick it out. No matter how much he hated the situation.

The couple arrived at the McMahon house about fifteen minutes early. The housekeeper Maria let them in. Helena slipped off her jacket before she led Hunter into the dinning room.

Helena half expected for Stephanie and Shane to be there. She felt herself sigh in relief that they weren't. Her father would be hard enough, without Stephanie being there.

Linda was already sitting at the table when they entered. She smiled at both of them as Hunter and Helena took their seats. Helena looked around waiting for her dad.

"I'm glad you could both make it," Linda said. "Vince should be home soon. He had a meeting."

"Mom, I want to say that I'm sorry about the timing of the situation," Helena said. "I didn't mean to drop it on you like that."

Linda waved it off. "It would have come out eventually, and I half expected it to." Helena and Hunter shared a look. Had her mother known all along?

"How long have you known?" Hunter asked.

"For a while now," Linda admitted. "He looks so much like you."

They heard the dinning room door open and Vince walked in. He sat down at the head of the table. His eyes were asking if they could just get this over with.

"Well, who wants to start?" Linda asked in a light tone.

"I want to know how this started," Vince said.

Hunter's eyes asked Helena to explain this. She nodded in agreement. Helena knew this wasn't something he wanted to explain to her father.

"Well it started out as friendly dinners," Helena explained. "Then one night it just happened. We both like it and we were into each other so we kept going, well until I told him I was pregnant."

"And you didn't think to use protection?" Linda asked. She didn't sound mad. She just sounded curious.

"I always made sure we had something," Hunter put in. Helena could tell he was uncomfortable. Who could blame him?

"Then why are we here?" Vince asked.

"We forgot about it the last time," Helena admitted.

"I want to know what your intentions are," Linda said.

"I intend to be there for Ryan and be the father I should have been all along," Hunter said. "I also intent to marry Helena and give her life she deserves."

Helena had been slipping water when he said that and she spit it out. They had never discussed marriage. It sounded strange for him to tell her parents this before they even had a chance to talk about it.

"Are you alright dear?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Helena said between coughs. "I'm just kind of…shocked."

"Why would you be?" Hunter asked. "I thought you knew."

"Well, we never talked about it," Helena said.

"I didn't think we had to," Hunter told her.

"Let's get one thing straight," Vince said with a slight growl. "I hate you and I will never like this relationship. Helena is old enough to make her own mistakes. She can screw her life up in any way she sees fit."

"Daddy…" Helena started.

"I mean it Helena," Vince said as he stood. "If you welcome him into your life, then you are no longer welcomed in mine."

Vince stormed out of the room. Linda just shook her head. She knew he didn't mean it, he was just angry.

"He doesn't mean it dear," Linda said.

"I know," Helena said as she pushed the tears away from her eyes. "He is just mad."

Hunter slipped a comforting arm around her. "Maybe we should go," he told her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something else," Helena said. "It's about Ryan."

---

John Cena and Jeff Hardy were sitting at the bar in Tampa where Raw was this week. They were both enjoying a couple of beers. John noticed that Stephanie McMahon had entered the bar.

"Is it Halloween?" John asked.

"No," Jeff shook his head. "Why?"

"Because the Wicked Witch of the Ring just flew in," John said.

Jeff looked over and saw Stephanie and chuckled. Ashley appeared next to John. She too was laughing so she must have been close enough to hear him.

"Nice one," she said.

"When's Hel coming back?" Jeff asked.

"She and Hunter are still on vacation," Ashley said. "They will be back next week."

"I was happy to hear their son recovered," John said as he sipped his beer. "Where's Jenny?"

"She and Shawn stayed behind to help Helena with Ryan," Ashley said.

Matt came over and kissed Ashley before taking a seat next to his brother. "I'm buying the next round," he offered.

"Well then I'll drink," John said.

---

Helena and Hunter returned to the hotel. Ryan was doing his homework in the next room. They had gotten a suite so he had his own room.

Jenny hugged Helena before grabbing her purse and leaving. Hunter went into Ryan's room to get him. He and Helena needed to talk to him.

Ryan appeared a few minutes later with Hunter in tow. "So is this about where we are going next?" Ryan asked.

"Well that's just the thing," Helena said. "Your dad and I think it's a good idea if you stayed here for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"You're going to live with grandma and grandpa for a while," Hunter told him.

A/N: Sorry…I really am sorry…I've been sick. I've had school and work. There isn't enough time to write anymore. I hope that this maybe makes up for it. Review please.


	13. I do

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"_Well that's just the thing," Helena said. "Your dad and I think it's a good idea if you stayed here for a while."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ryan asked._

"_You're going to live with grandma and grandpa for a while," Hunter told him._

"You can't be serious!" Ryan yelled as he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "You can't break up this family! We've only started building it again!"

"We think this is for the best," Helena tried to explain.

"You just want to get rid of me!" Ryan yelled as tears threatened to fall. "You never wanted me in the first place!"

"That's not true…" Helena started.

"You should have just given me up," Ryan told her angrily. "I would have been better off!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that," Hunter sternly told him.

"Why do you care Hunter?" Ryan asked. He turned and ran from the room. Ryan slammed the door to his room.

---

Jenny and Shawn sat in the restaurant in the hotel. "I can't wait until we go to New Orleans tomorrow," Jenny said as she finished her cheeseburger. "I've missed the road."

"Well, Helena did say we didn't have to stay," Shawn reminded her.

"I know," Jenny said. "But this is what friends are for."

Shawn caught Jenny's eyes. For a moment it was a very loving gesture. "I was serious when I said, I wanted to start back over where we left off," Shawn told her.

"I know," Jenny said. "I believed you."

"Jenny, for years I've been trying to find another woman like you," Shawn said.

"And how did that work out for you?" Jenny asked teasingly.

"Not well," Shawn admitted. "And then I realized there isn't another woman like you."

"That is…" Jenny paused to find the right wording. "Sappy and sweet."

"Would you just let me finish?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry," Jenny said and she rested her head in her hand to show she was listening.

"Then I realized I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away," Shawn said. "I never want to make that mistake again." He pulled a fuzzy jewelry box out of his jeans pocket. He opened it and inside was a nice sized diamond on a silver band.

"Jenny, will you marry me?" Shawn asked.

Everyone sitting around them stopped and watched. Jenny had never been in the spotlight like this before. She hated all the strangers' eyes on them, during an important moment.

"I will!" Jenny hugged Shawn, feeling happier than she ever has before.

---

Helena went to Ryan's room and knocked. It had been hours since she had heard pep out of him. "Ryan honey, can we talk?"

There was no answer. Helena knocked again. Once again, there was no answer.

Helena opened the door, slowly. There was no one inside. "HUNTER!"

Hunter came running in and looked around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Helena began to panic. "I didn't see him leave!"

Hunter grabbed Helena and held her. Petting her back gently Hunter said, "Worrying isn't going to help him or any of us. Everything will be ok. I'll call Shawn and Jenny. We will find him."

Helena nodded and tried not to cry. Hunter gave her another squeeze before letting go to call Shawn and Jenny. Helena looked around to see if anything was missing.

Hunter grabbed his cell and called Shawn. It went to voicemail. Hunter called about six times before Shawn answered.

"This had better be good!" Shawn barked.

"Ryan is missing," Hunter said, trying to remain calm.

Shawn shut up instantly. "Jenny and I will help you look."

"Thanks," Hunter said and the flipped his phone shut.

Helena came into the room. "His backpack is gone and all the money my parents gave him for his birthday is gone."

Hunter pulled Helena against him and petted her hair. "Don't worry, we will find him."

A/N: I FEEL SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I made you wait. Every time I tried to write it I got interrupted by something. Well….leave a review and I will try not to take so long…


End file.
